character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandrakk the Dark Moniter (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Summary The strongest out of all moniters and dreamed into existence by them, Mandrakk the Dark Moniter '''is a cosmic vampire that studied "The Bleed", and eventually became exposed to The Bleed, which ravaged both his body and mind Powers and Stats '''Tier: 2-A'' ''| 1-A | '''At least '''2-C Name: 'Mandrakk, the Dark Moniter, Dax Novu, Rox Ogama '''Origin: '''DC Comics '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Innaplicable '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Stated to be able to feed on positive matter and energy), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Invulnerability, Regeneration (True-Godly; Both Post-Metal and Dax Novu Mandrakk both reformed in the dark multiverse after falling into The Overvoid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Chain Manipulation (Gave Barbatos trouble for chaining him) | All previous powers to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8, and 10; Used the other moniters to believe him into existence), Reactive Evolution (Displayed this when fighting Cosmic Armour Superman. Adapts instantly to any problem or obstacle), Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal (Exist in a plane where physicality have no meaning), Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Was rewriting the book of infinite pages and made himself win at the end, controlled the Hyper-Story passively. Was stated to be an editor. Fed on stories, and is the First Moniter, and Moniters are story-tellers), Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Rox Omega, a weaker version of Mandrakk, turned Superman into a vampiric slave), Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Was threatening Superman's concept, can destroy the multiverse on an abstract scale, fought Cosmic Armour Superman, who is an abstract himself), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is perfectly aware that DC's existence is a fictional story), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Adapted to Cosmic Armour Superman's plot manipulation and completely ignored Zillo Valla's attempt to put him asleep and write a happy ending), Resistance to Reality Warping Matter, Space-Time, and Conceptual Manipulation | All previous powers to a weaker extent 'Attack Potency: Multiversal level+ '(Gave Barbatos trouble for restraining him) '| Outerverse level '(Strongest out of all moniters, who view DC's Infinite-Dimensional multiverse as mere germs. Held all of creation in a Jar, as well as the bleed, which only moniters could hold. Overwhelmed Cosmic Armour Superman and was crumbling the Moniter Sphere in their battle. The Moniter sphere is the most primal dimension in DC, as well as being filled with thoughts and concepts. Was stated to be a threat to all of existence) '| '''At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Weaker than before. Killed the Spectre) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exist in the Moniter's sphere, a space outside of time and space) | '''Irrevelant | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrevelant | Unknown Striking Stength: Multiversal+ | Outerverse level | '''At least '''Low Multiverse level Durability: Multiversal+ | Outerverse level | '''At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Outerversal | Unknown Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows that DC is a mere story) '''Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Post-Metal | Dax Novu | Rox Ogama Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2